Caskets are used for the interment of the bodies of deceased persons. Before interment, the body of the deceased is typically displayed for the benefit of loved ones at a funeral. When the body is displayed, the head portion of the casket lid and/or the leg portion of the casket lid is opened and locked in a raised position. When the viewing is completed, the lid portion(s) are returned to a closed position.
In the closed position, the lid portions provide space between the body of the deceased and the outer shell of the casket. The lid portions should be economical and easy to manufacture. The invention provides such a casket lid.